


Alone In The Dark

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Angst, But they weren't romantic, Edward thinks on it, He just admired him, M/M, Sigmund's death, Yes Edward had feelings for Sigmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: What happened after Capell left Edward in his room, in Fayel. Takes place right after Vesplume Tower. Edward is left in the silence of his room after Capell closes the door but he wishes he wasn't alone at all.
Relationships: Capell/Edward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Alone In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt I need to say it but spoilers ahead! If you plan on playing the game at all and have managed to find a copy, or are going to watch it be played, you've been warned.

The only sound that echoed through the room was the loud thump of Edward’s fist against the table. He knew he needed to be careful he didn’t crack the wood- they couldn’t afford to have that happen. But his main concern was getting rid of the man who caused the whirlwind of emotions inside him. Who had him feeling anger, joy, sadness, longing. All at once.

“I’ll tolerate you for a while. But get out of this room right now!” Edward growled quietly, staring at the floor in front of him. “I don’t even want to look at you!” There was silence, and then the clink of armor as Capell left the room and slowly shut the door behind him.

The blue clad swordsman grit his teeth, the hand not on the wood curling into a fist as he closed his eyes. It did nothing to stop the tears, though, and he collapsed onto the carpet with a small sob. He could barely keep the noises silent.

Sigmund was gone. That thought was in all of their heads, yes, but Edward knew that they would never understand. Sigmund had saved his life- had helped him through the roughest part to become the strng warrior of the Liberation that he now was. Edward had sworn his life to Sigmund, sworn to protect him until the end of their task.

But he was gone, leaving Capell in his place to take up the mantle. A job anyone could see he was not prepared or suited for. He looked like Sigmund, yes, but he had no idea how to act like the man at all, or how to pretend like he was. His posture was horrible, as Eugene kept correcting. Speaking he was far too relaxed, and he didn’t even carry the same air of authority.

Yet, Edward had found himself falling head over heels for the idiot who looked like Sigmunf The way he laughed softly when he was nervous, or rubbed the back of his head. How he spoke with Aya and usually gave her a small grin that had Edward's heart beat speeding up. Even the way he was starting to move so gracefully with a blade. But he’d tried to push that away the moment he’d felt himself falling. There was no time for him to fall in love. Not when they had things to do. He had failed to protect Sigmund, and Sigmund had died protecting Capell. To bad he never noticed the looks Capell gave him in return.

“Why… Why did you have to leave me.” He whispered, holding the necklace in his hands. Capell had given it to him shortly after they had returned. Right before they had retired for the night, he had approached and handed the jewelry to him. It had belonged to Sigmund, he’d never taken it off to Edward’s knowledge. Capell had told him that he was the one who deserved to wear it, not him. “Why did you…” He swallowed his next sob, holding it close to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut as the tears slowly came to a stop.

Edward took a few deep breaths, suddenly wishing Capell hadn’t left him. The room was large, and silent. He was alone here, and there was no one else for him to talk to now that everyone else was in bed. Not like he could go out to the yard and practice either. It would only attract questions to things he didn’t want to answer. Especially after he had just finished sobbing onto the carpet and probably looked like a mess.

Instead, he dragged himself to his feet, and put another log on the fire. He could have easily made the flames stronger with his lunaglyph, but he remembered how Sigmund never used his. Had always just done things by hand. It had made him seem even stronger. To have something powerful like that, but never use it even when it would make the task easy.

Edward sat in front of the fire, staring at the flames as they quickly licked at the wood. Now more than ever he wished he had company and could only stare at the amulet in his hand. If he couldn’t protect Sigmund, he would damn well protect Capell. He wasn’t letting anyone he cared about take charge and put himself in harms way like that again, the knight told himself, nodding a little before putting it on and feeling the weight settle around his neck.

Not a second time. He had another chance, with Capell, and despite everything, he wasn't going to lose him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write this idea for a while and I finally wrote it out. I made myself sad with this one guys.


End file.
